Blake Von Dark
Blake Von Dark is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is the adoptive son of Von Rothbart from fairy tale Swan Lake but was raised by the royal servant Vasilisa Novaya. He is also the older fraternal twin brother of Brangwen Von Dark. Technically as the oldest of the two, Blake would be inheriting the role of Von Rothbart, but due to unknown reasons, he refuses, thus the legacy going to Brangwen. To make sure that people wouldn't find out, Blake and Brangwen play it that Brangwen was the older one (which isn't off with how Brangwen acts compared to Blake). Therefore, in the destiny conflict, Blake aligns with the Rebels. Character Personality As a residential Bad Boy of Ever After High, Blake has a reputation to uphold. He almost always has a frown or scowl on his face and his six-foot height doesn't help the case either nor does the dark eyeshadow he wears. He is also known for being quite rebellious, usually skipping classes he doesn't like, cursing up a storm and other things. But, despite his rebellious attitude, he always obeys his sister, no question about it, which does make people question him. Underneath the intimating appearance, Blake has a soft side for animals, especially baby ones and kittens, which are his weak spot. If someone was put a kitten in front of him, his mean look vanishes instantly, With his pet kitten Mystic, he tends to baby her a lot and doesn't care about it. However, he is careful when he shows that personality. The only person he ever shows emotion to is his twin sister Brangwen. Though he doesn't show much emotion to her either, she is still able to understand him. They have a very closer brother-sister bond and are highly protective over one another. Their bond is so great, that Brangwen is willing to take Blake's place as Von Rothbart's successor as Blake has no desire for it. Because of his physical appearance, and how he is always scowling and/or glaring, Blake seems like he would be one to manipulate people to do what he wants. That's not the case. Blake hates using his magic to make people do what he wants. He finds it incredibly boring and a waste of magic when he can easily do what needs to be done himself. Because on how he was raised, Blake does not and cannot handle cheery people. He has no idea how to react. When Destiny comes near him, he will walk away to avoid confrontation. He has explained it to his roommate Snow Claus more than once. He also cannot and does not understand people pranking others. He doesn't get it and finds it lame. Though if he is pranked, he doesn't react well and often casts a blast of energy at the person (Kitty Cheshire got hit once). Blake is somewhat vain, but not terribly vain like some students. He doesn't care much for his clothing wise, the vain part goes to this hair. He takes a long time just to get it how he wants. Brangwen often complains about him taking forever just to do his hair. He doesn't care, he just shrugs it off and just finishes his hair before doing something else. He has been working on trying to find a spell that can help with his wild hair, but so far nothing has worked. Despite being vain about his hair, Blake has a horrible ''sense of fashion. This began when they were very little and still believing Vasilisa was their mother. Brangwen had to pick everything out for Blake - not that she minded - and to make sure he did go outside looking like a crazy head. Blake is highly skilled in using his '''magic '''but is afraid and unsure how people will react if they learn he cannot use Dark Magic, only light. Because of that fear, Blake uses an illusion spell to make everything think he can use dark magic. When it involves his Story Friends/Acquaintances, Blake though doesn't really interact with them a lot, does show '''protectiveness', like his family. Appearance Blake is a tall handsome and sometimes intimidating, young man, standing six foot even. He has long dark purple hair that he keeps tied in a low and loose ponytail and dark blue eyes with a slight, dark eyeshadow of darker blue. He has a pale skin tone and is usually seen in the colors dark purple and gold, and black. He is almost always seen with Mystic hanging on his shoulder thinking she is a ferret. His dark purple hair is layered in a weird yet fashionable way with some of his bangs hanging over his eyes, the most known bangs lay in between his two eyes. He has a piercing in his left ear and often changes it depending on his mood. His main earring is of an owl's feather, like the feather that Brandie wears in her hair, just blueish-gray. He also wears a purple colored pendant around his neck that he's had since he was little. He thought his adoptive mother gave it to him but it was later revealed that he's always had it. Interests and Hobbies Magic Blake loves learning new magic spells. He often reads many spell books learning new spells and once he's able to use the spell himself, will show Brandie. He enjoys using magic as a way to spend time with his lovely twin. Blake is usually seen doing "experiments" with new magic spells in the Dark Forests away from the others. Brangwen is the only one to actually know of the exact ''location on where Blake is working. What most people don't know is that Blake could once use dark magic, but something in the past caused his dark magic to disappear and make his light magic appear. He doesn't like talking about it and doesn't mention it. Sports Blake is very athletic and enjoys playing sports. He is a member of the Bookball team. Despite his dark appearance, Blake loves the thrill and adrenaline from sports. He claims it helps to relax him. Animals Blake's guilty pleasure is helping animals of all kinds, very much like his sister. He frequents the local animal shelter and helps with all he can. Of course, when he first started the workers were a bit scared since he was the son of Von Rothbart and all. But over time they got over it and just saw a guy with a soft side for animals. Blake would later end up adopting a little kitty that he names Mystic. Dancing Another guilty pleasure of Blake's is that he enjoys dancing. He doesn't do it often as he has a bad boy reputation to uphold. He enjoys going to dance clubs to let loose occasionally. Abilities It's unknown how, but Blake was born with the power to control magic. Its unsure how it is, but he doesn't bother with trying to learn. * '''Magic:' Blake has the power to use magic allowing him to use magical forces/powers to varying degrees. Between him and Brangwen in terms of magic, they are about even in terms of powers, but Blake is more powerful in light magic where Brangwen is more powerful with dark magic. Due to learning the truth of his parentage caused Blake's dark magic to vanish and his light magic to appear but also caused his dark magic to vanish completely. ** Light magic: Blake excels in the usage of light magic, having studied it a lot when he was a child before the changes in his life. After learning the truth from his adoptive parents, Blake's light magic overpowered his dark magic abilities, making them vanish forever. ** Dark magic (formerly): When he was younger, Blake was able to use dark magic. But, after learning the truth of his parentage, he gained the power of light magic, but at the cost of losing his dark magic, forever. While he no longer has dark magic, he is fine with it. ** Spellcasting: Because of his skill level, Blake can cast many different spells at once. *** Transformation spell: Blake is highly skilled in using a single transformation spell which he uses when he wants to go out to clubs and let loose. With this spell, he can alter his appearance so no one recognizes him. Though the spell will randomly change his appearance, he uses many different names. The most common name he uses is "Vitali", unknown to the true meaning behind the name. *** Illusion spell: Blake is always using an illusion spell to make people think he is using dark magic when he actually using light magic, as he cannot use dark magic anymore. * Telekinesis: Blake can manipulate objects/matter with his mind. Any object or person he does control gets a dark blue aura around it. * Telepathy: Blake has the power to mentally receive and/or transmit information. He normally uses this power to mentally talk to his sister. He and Brangwen do this most of the time to avoid really talking to anyone. They don't even need Mirror Phones to talk to one another. Skillset * Multilingual: Blake is multilingual as some spell books are a different language so he is able to read them. Blake speaks mostly Russian at times. * Potion making: Blake is quite skilled at potion making, despite not liking to. * Athleticism: Blake is very athletic, being part of the Bookball Team, and pretty much loves all sports. Fairy Tale - Swan Lake How Does it Go? :Main article: Swan Lake '' How does Blake Fit into it? Not much of Blake or Brangwen's full past is known. He and his sister were adopted by Von Rothbart prior to his death but raised by one of his royal servants, Vasilisa Novaya. During a trip home following their Freedom Year, the twins learned something which put a change on things and also caused something to change within Blake. Viewpoint on Destiny As the "younger" twin, Blake does not get the destiny of the next Von Rothbart, Brangwen does. However, due to the learning something, his dark magic vanished completely and he could only use Light Magic. Nowadays, Blake worries a lot about what would happen if someone found out he couldn't use dark magic. But he is also working on trying to find his and Brangwen's birth mother and hopefully before Brangwen completes her destiny. Relationships Family Vasilisa Novaya Blake and Brangwen were raised by who they thought was their mother, Vasilisa Novaya, a loyal servant of Von Rothbart. They lived a normal life with her and she made sure they knew their destiny, however, Blake didn't want to do anything with becoming the next Von Rothbart. However, the Christmas after turning sixteen, Blake and Brangwen overheard their mother talking to Odile about how they were kidnapped from their biological mother. Unfortunately, the reveal of that caused Blake to lose his Dark Magic and his Light Magic appeared. That was all it took for Blake and Brangwen to rebel against them and do anything to annoy Vasilisa. At that same moment, something weird happened with Blake causing his powers to go crazy. He, unfortunately, lost his ability to use dark magic and could only use light magic. No one knows how or why it happened but they knew they had to do something. They would be attending Ever After High soon and everyone was expecting the "Children of Von Rothbart" to be able to use Dark Magic. In the end, they decided that Brangwen would be the successor to their "father" and Blake would not. Brangwen Von Dark Brangwen is Blake's younger fraternal twin sister. Blake loves Brandie to bits and affectionately calls her "Brandie" when it's the two of them and everyone else calls her "Gwen".They have a very strong and tight bond, which is so strong that Brangwen is willing to take her brother's place as the Royal of the family. Blake knows all of Brangwen's secrets but keeps them to himself for the sake of her. Brandie is also Blake's closest and Best Friend Forever After. In terms of Brandie's relationships, Blake has no issue with them. It's her relationships so he has no say, even if he did try. But like any brother, he does care and worry for her. He is always there for Brandie when one of those relationships doesn't end quite right. Blake has no idea how to help her but does his best since he is her brother. Years after graduating from Ever After and finding their birth mother, Blake becomes the uncle of Brandie's adoptive daughter, Hecate Von Dark. Odile, the Black Swan Due to growing up believing that Von Rothbart was his father, Blake grew up thinking that Odile was his older sister. He never had much contact with the Black Swan, as she was busy raising her own daughter somewhere far away. After learning the truth of his family, Blake turned away from and wanted nothing to do with Odile. Birth family Blake doesn't know anything about his biological parents. He does guess that either his mother or father was Russian which explains his Russian accent. He believes that one of his parents must still be alive and vows to find him or her after graduating. When he graduates, Blake leaves without notice and making Brangwen worry. It's later revealed that he left to find their birth parents. After a long and hard journey, Blake eventually did find their birth mother Catherine Ivashov, revealing that she had still been searching for her children. Friends Friends is a bit of an off term for Blake. As the school's resident bad boy, he doesn't have many friends. His only friend is his sister. Swanette Cygnus Out of everyone at the school and his own "Story Friends", Blake considers Swanette his closes and ''only friend. The reason on the starting of their friendship is unknown, but Blake trusts and counts on Swanette 100% (Not even Brandie is sure how the friendship between a Swan Maiden and the son of Von Rothbart came to be). Calina Kuznetsov Someone else of his story friends, Blake has gotten very well with Rebel Swan Maiden Calina. They first met when Blake was going through the Enchanted Forest and happened to run into Calina who was throwing axes into a tree. He ended up listening on her ranting on how she wanted nothing with her destiny and just wanted to go back home to her Father. Long story short, the two bonded over not wanting their destinies (even though Blake gave his to Brangwen) and became close friends. Calina becomes the second person Blake considers as a friend. He's also been trying to each Calina how to dance since she mentioned not knowing and would like to know a little bit. Acquaintances Snow Claus Blake does and doesn't get along with his roommate. With him being all dark and semi-scary, he tends to freak Snow out almost all the time. There have been times when Snow approaches him, though Blake ends up scaring him again anyway. Blake has mutual respect for Snow when he doesn't bug him. And that's about it. On the times, he can't stand Snow is most definitely during Christmas time. Though Blake will admit, he is glad Snow is nowhere near crazy as Destiny during the Christmas holidays. He lets Snow do whatever he wants to their room, but will not let Snow anywhere near his side. Destiny Claus Destiny, compared to her brother, Blake cannot stand. He finds her way to cheery which drives him up the wall. He tries to stay away from the future Santa Claus, but it's hard, especially when his roommate is her twin brother! Thalia Farrow Blake first met Thalia at the local shelter where she was helping. Of course, right away, he freaked Thalia out because of his intimidating looks but eventually, she got over it. Blake ended up begging Thalia to not tell anyone about him working there, and to his luck, she vowed to never speak of it. Fairy Tale Friends Blake talks with the people that are part of the Swan Lake tale but nothing more is known. Duchess Swan Blake's relationship with the Princess of the Swan Lake fairy tale is unknown. It's unknown how he reacts to Duchess. He does admit that Duchess is an amazing dancer, but that's about it. The Swan Squad The only swan Blake does talk to is Swanette Cygnus. Pets (Oddly, Blake has all female pets, he never planned it) Mystic Mystic is Blake's little kitty that he adopted from the local shelter. Blake treats her just like a baby most of the time but Mystic loves it. Most of the time, Mystic is seen with Blake riding on his shoulder like a ferret or bird would (which does make Gwyndolin jealous) Gwyndolin Gwyndolin is Blake's magical female Peregrine falcon. It is unknown where and when Blake and Gwyndolin met, but she enjoys being with Blake and of course his master's twin sister's pet, Bedwyr, a magical parrot. Essence Essence is Blake's new dragon. Essence is a dark blue-purple dragon. Blake isn't sure where Essence is from before she found him on October 31 when he was leaving the Enchanted Forest. But, since then the two have been close. Essence loves Blake very much and enjoys going on flights with him. She often has to fight with Mystic and Gwyndolin for Blake's attention. Essence gets along very well with Brangwen's dragon Ethereal. Romance Romance is an off topic for Blake, despite being bisexual. He is a closeted bisexual but only revealed this to Brangwen. There hasn't been anyone that points out to him. There have been crushes, but nothing too big. Ivy Efiáltis Ivy was different from most of Blake's old crushes. Something about her stood out when he ran into her at the Hocus Latte when picking something up for Brangwen. He didn't think too much about it until after he kept running into her. He was confused about his supposed feelings for her. He admits Ivy is a stunning and a kind young Goddess, despite being the daughter of a Nightmare God. After running into her a few more times, he finally decided to talk to her. Which was something Blake would never do? They talked to each other and somehow ended up going on a date with each other and that ended that. It took maybe 10 dates before they became official. (more TBA) In the future, Blake marries Ivy and together they have two children, a daughter named Zalira, that will inherit his destiny, and a son named Dusk who will inherit Ivy's destiny as the next God of Nightmares. Outfits Class Schedule 1st Period: Advanced Villainy 2nd Period: Magicology 3rd Period: Home Evilnomics 4th Period: Hexonomics 5th Period: General Villainy 6th Period: History of Evil Spells Quotes :Blake: *calls Brandie* "Brandie, I have no idea what to wear!" Brandie: "Hold on a Spell!" - Blake and Brandie's usual morning conversations involving what Blake wants to wear Trivia * Blake is Old English for "black" or blÄc "pale". * Blake is the elder twin by 6 minutes, however, because only their mother was present at birth, no one knows that. * His signature colors are purple while Brangwen has blue. Oddly, Blake's magic aura is a dark blue. * While he does not know his birth parents, Blake guesses they must have been from Russian since he has a Russian accent. * His birthday is on September 28, making him a Libra. Of course, he doesn't even know if this is real since his adoptive parents did lie to him and Brangwen for sixteen years. * Blake excels in light magic, often throwing people off because of his name. Brangwen excels in dark magic when they are together, well people watch out. * Blake does experiments with new spells on an old toy his adoptive mother gave him. He has no use for the toy since his adoptive parents lied to him and Brandie for years. * While Brandie's signature bird is the owl, Blake's signature bird is a falcon, especially the Peregrine * Blake's birth name, was Vitali, meaning "Life" in Russian. * His Mirror Blog name is @blake_dark, he was too lazy to come up with a better name. ** His Diary. * His Pinterest Fanfictions * Finding the One (Possible Name Change): After graduating from Ever After High, Blake goes off to find his birth mother and pray he can find her before Brandie takes her place as Von Rothbart. * No Title: Years later after finding his mother, Blake finds an orphan baby in the forest, with no one around he takes the little girl in. When no one comes to claim the baby, Blake adopts the girl and names her Zalira. Gallery ''Please be aware that Blake Ii being redesigned. Thanks for being patient! '' Blake Von Dark.jpg|Blake's original design, drawn by Jade-the-Tiger Blake Von Dark-No BG.png|Blake's original design Blake Von Dark Rebel Card.png|Blake Von Dark's Rebel Card Blake Von Dark Roybel Card.png|Blake's card (will be updated once his new look is drawn) Blake's Moodboard.jpg|Blake's Moodboard, made by WiseUnicorn Von Dark Moodboard.jpg|The Von Dark Moodboard Category:Characters Category:Shadows' characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Swan Lake Category:Bisexual Category:Magic users